Kingdom Hearts: re chain of memories rewrite
by OnahxXXI
Summary: a re-write of KH:ReCoM. Not nessesarily a full game re-write but altered cutscenes with OCs added.


*Sora, Goofy, and Donald walk up to castle oblivion*

Goofy: Are you sure this is where to go?

Sora: I'm sure of it. All of our friends they are right inside this castle.

Donald: But what makes you say that?

Sora: I just know it. They are all here.

Donald: so the king is in THIS castle?

Sora: yep, the king and Riku are both here within this castle.

Goofy: *already trying to head inside* you guys help me get this door open.

Sora: We gotcha goofy *they all begin to open the door*

?: *far off in the distance* Don't open that door.

Donald: Whak! Who's that?

?: Just leave right now what you seek is not within this castle.

Sora: Whoever you are, We are going into this place to find our friends!

?: Just remember this, you will regret ever walking inside these doors.

Sora: Just ignore it guys. *they all open the door and walk inside*

Sora: It sure is….. white in here.

Goofy: are you sure this is where the king is?

Sora: Of course, I just know that we will leave this place re-united.

Jiminy Cricket: I have the same feeling, if this is a long trip then that also means that I'll have plenty of new journal entries

Donald: You too Jiminy? This can't be a coincidence.

Sora: What do you mean? This castle even looks like it, first look at this castle and I just knew it. Now come on the door's this way, you scared?

Goofy: I'll just close that door behind us… What?

*they all turn and see a figure wearing a long black coat, his face hidden by his hood, at the closed door*

Sora: Were you the one who was talking to us outside?

?: someone was speaking to you outside? Surely not me.

Donald: then who are you!

?: That is a question to remain un-answered.

Donald: you look more like a heartless or enemy than anything, I'll use some magic, THUNDER *nothing happens* what the? THUNDER! *nothing happens* umm BLIZZARD! FIRE! *nothing happens* what's wrong with my magic.

?: It's the castle.

Sora: what could you mean by that?

?: as soon as you entered this place you forgot how to use all your weapons and every spell you have ever learned, and if you keep this up, all your memories too.

Goofy: huh, now how does that work?

?: In this castle, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of castle oblivion. *uses dark corridor to teleport behind sora*

Sora: I'm just here to find Riku!

Donald: and the king too!

?: If it is too re-unite with them that you seek. *marluxia makes a vortex of petals and charges right through sora*

Sora: Whoa, What did you just do?

?: I merely sampled you memories and from them, I made this *holds up traverse town card* It is a promise to this reunion you seek

Sora: so with this card, I can see riku again?

?: if that is what you seek, hold this card up to the door and familiar worlds wait beyond. Go sora, to lose and claim anew or to claim anew only to lose. *marluxia disappears in a dark corridor*

Sora: … let's go.

-Tranverse town-

*Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into CO room and see the cloaked figure again standing there*

Sora: You again! What do you want to tell me this time?

?: did you enjoy you trip through your memories?

Sora: I guess, I did meet a few of my friends but none of them recognized me.

?: That is because they have lost memories along with you.

Sora: So none of them will remember me?

?: As you go further onward you will meet more that won't remember. But, we just have to see if you'll go onward or not

*He approaches Sora when another figure waering the same cloak appears out of a dark corridor, this one with his hood down to reveal a guy with spiky read hair and tattoos that look like tears under his each eye*

Axel: Hey, no hogging the hero!

?: You want to test him?

Axel: It'd be my honor

*One mysterious figure passes the card to another and vanishes*

Axel: Hello, keyblade master

Sora: who are you?

Axel: Who am I? My name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Sora: uh, yeah, sure

Axel: good, now that we are getting to know each other *summons chakrams* don't go and die on me now.

-Axel battle-

Sora: *holding up a card* Now what does this one do?

Jiminy Cricket: It looks just like the one you use to make tranverse town.

Sora: so I can use this to make another world from my memories appear?

Axel: Very smart Sora.

Donald: Axel!

Axel: That's right it's me, looks like you got my name memorized.

Sora: but I just beat you.

Axel: You think that I would give up oh so easily.

Sora: So you were just testing us?

Axel: That's right, and you passed congratulations Sora. You are ready to take on castle oblivion. You will need to follow your memories, trust in the ones you remember and try not to forget the ones already forgotten.

Sora: what do you mean by that?

Axel: you'll find out soon enough. Just remember to seek who is most important to you.

Goofy: you mean king mickey and riku?

Axel: give it some more thought and you'll know who. And remember that there is always light within the darkness.

Sora: light… within darkness?...

Axel: Would you like me to give you a hint?

Sora: I'm good, I'll figure it out myself.

Axel: the answer I'd expect from the keyblade master.

Sora: good, now is there anything else you want to tell me?

Axel: just be forewarned, when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. *disappears in a dark corridor*

-Stairs-

Sora: So the further up this castle we go… the more memories that we'll lose?

Jiminy Cricket: I think that is what those fellas were trying to tell us.

Goofy: yup, that's how it works in castle oblivi- oblivi-ablivo?

Donald: Castle Oblivion.

Goofy: Oh yeah that's right.

Sora: Well I haven't forgotten anything yet, I know that we are here to find the king and Riku.

Jiminy Cricket: We definitely won't forget our most important memories.

Goofy: like that time we went through that castle with all the scary contraptions, what was it called? Holler… holla?... Holly?

Sora: are you sure your not making that up?

Donald: yeah, I don't remember anything like that.

Goofy: Weird. I thought for sure that we'd done something like that.

-Agrahba-

Sora: I wonder how many floors up we'll have to go, I only have four more of these cards.

Jiminy Cricket: from the height of this castle I'd say it's a lot more than that.

?: *appearing from dark corridor (hooded)* You will get more of those cards in time, don't worry about that.

Sora: You again! What do you want from me this time? Another test?

?: I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before

Sora: *recognizing that it's a different voice* You're voice is different… then who are you?

Onahx: Oh me? *takes his hood down to reveal a guy with hair that goes down to cover one of his eyes* You'll learn my name in time.

Sora: okay whoever you are! What do you want from me?

Onahx: I'm here to warn you to leave this castle immediately.

Sora: what? Why? We are here to find our friends!

Onahx: You think you're friends are here? I'm afraid that you're going to find much less than you seek.

Sora: You're lying! The man in the black coat said earlier that we will find what we seek if we keep going.

Onahx: Are you sure you want to trust him? I mean, he is the one that was going to attack you in the first place before Axel stepped in the way.

Sora: yeah but—wait, how did you know about that?

Onahx: I know my way around this castle good considering I'm not supposed to be here.

Sora: Exactly, if your not supposed to be here then get out of my way and let me through

*sora tries to run past but Onahx summons a rope that ties Sora's feet together so he falls over*

Onahx: don't try me. *summons pexi-glass that lifts Sora up* These people in the black coats, you will meet many of them in this castle. This is why I warn you to stay away.

Sora: wait, were you the one who was talking to us outside, warning us to stay away?

Onahx: what if I was?

Sora: Well we won't leave isn't that right guys

Donald and goofy: Right!

Onahx: just remember what I've told you, if you don't leave, grave danger lies ahead.

*makes the pexi-glass vanish first so that Sora falls, then has the rope disappear*

Sora: *getting up* We can handle anything you *Onahx disappears* …throw at us.

-stairs-

Sora: He never even told us his name and he tells us to leave!? Jerk.

Donald: are you sure that your not takeing this too seriously?

Jiminy Cricket: Yeah Sora, he was just warning not demanding.

Sora: I don't care! No one will stop me from finding my friends!

Goofy: but sora-

Sora: You want to find the king don't you!? Then why didn't you say anything!? It's the same for you Donald.

Donald: but….. aw *sad face*

Sora: If we meet with him again then I won't let him say anything about our friends!

Jiminy Cricket: Sora, there is no need for this, have you even taken what he said to consideration?

Sora: Why? I already know we will find Riku here, what's-his-name told us. You all remember right.

Goofy: He surely wasn't too clear with what he was saying. I think that Jiminy has a point, do you really think that this is all just an illusion?

Donald: I agree with that too.

Jiminy Cricket: now do you understand what we're saying.

Sora: No! I don't. Now lets head on through the next room already.

Donald & goofy: aw…

-Wonderland-

*Axel, and several other figures wearing the same cloak, one of them the mysterious person from before are in a castle oblivion room with and innocent looking blonde girl sitting in the corner when a dark corridor appears with Onahx*

?: Onahx, we noticed earlier that you were here, but why, you weren't one of us to be sent to castle oblivion?

Onahx: Don't even give me time to say hello do you?

?: *flips hood down to reveal a guy with a mess of pink hair and a very relaxed face* answer the question.

Onahx: Who says another can't tag along?

?: I'm-

*A female one with yellow hair that curls up in someway, breaks in*

Larxene: Give him a break Marluxia. *turns to Onahx* You can stay just don't interfere with sora, got it?

Onahx: Why's that now? You don't want me hurting your keyblade wielder, Larxene?

Larxene: If he doesn't do what we want, then that's my job!

*A different female member begins to talk*

Naxanz: Just don't mess with sora like you did earlier. We got him doing what we want and we don't want that to change. *turns to Namine* isn't that right Namine?

Namine: *shyly* yeah, right….

*another dark corridor appears with yet another figure wearing the black coat, this one with a face that shows an obvious flurry of anger*

Xeaero: Onahx! What is your business here? You weren't one of the ten to be sent to castle oblivion.

Onahx: I came to stop you from getting ahead of yourself, Xeaero.

Xeaero: I'm sorry, but our plan does not include you. Now return before you destroy it!

Onahx: *smirks* I don't think you're the superior Xeaero. And don't worry, I won't do anything that might ruin your plan to get the keyblade master as your puppet.

Xeaero: Mph, just stay out of our way *disappears in a dark corridor*

*everyone else except axel also disappears in their dark corridors*

Onahx: You going anywhere Axel?

Axel: Not for now

Onahx: huh, then see you later *disappears in a dark corridor*

Axel: *to himself*…. Looks like I have someone else on my side.

-Sora's POV-

Sora: This is another floor done when we walk up these steps. Come on guys!

Goofy: Wait, I'm sure that we had to go through some castle, I remember Sora gave his heart to save Kairi there.

Donald: … now that you mention it, I think I do remember something like that.

Sora: oh yeah, that's where I turned into a heartless…..

Donald: Jiminy, where's your journal you got this written in there right?

Jiminy Cricket: *hoping from sora's back* Every word. *flips through pages* AHHH!

Sora: What's up?

Jiminy Cricket: My journal….. It's erased!

Donald: Wak! I guess that is what this castle does, it not only erases memories but makes sure that we don't remember them. *sighs*

Sora: I'm sure that once we get through this place and save our friends, we will remember everything.

Jiminy Cricket: Sora has a good point, just save riku and the king quick and you won't forget much more.

Donald: Then what are we doing standing around here, I want my memories back, let's go! *starts towards stairs*

Sora: Don't forget us. * the rest follow*

-stairs-

*axel is standing in CO room alone when Larxene appears via dark corridor*

Larxene: You haven't moved much at all since that battle with sora now have you axel? Did he tire you out?

Axel: I'd rather watch Sora than waste my energy like you all.

Larxene: I guess that's not a bad choice. Do you even know what we are up to here with Sora?

Axel: You, Marluxia, Naxanz, and Xeaero all want him as your puppet to take over the organization. Correct?

Larxene: You're a smart member. We intend to use Namine's powers to harness the memories of Sora to lead him right to us.

Axel: You might have under estimated his power though. The Keyblade master won't go down without a fight.

Larxene: you really think he can beat me? *knives appear* I might be number XII but I can put up a fight. And don't underestimate your own strength either, you and your fire.

Axel: I'll just take that to consideration.

Larxene: See, this is why you should join up with us, with you nothing could stop us from overthrowing the organization.

Axel: When did I say I wasn't with you? Just worry about Onahx.

Larxene: Him? It's obvious what his plans are and that he's not joining with us.

Axel: speaking of him, I'd like to speak to him.

Larxene: oh so the flames are finally starting to move again.

*axel smirks and disappears in a dark corridor*

-Olympus Coliseum-

*Sora, Donald, goofy walk into CO room*

Goofy: You think we've forgotten anything by now Donald?

Donald: I don't know, let's think.

*Goofy, Donald, and Sora all think for a second*

Goofy: I can't think of anything so maybe that means I really am losing my memories.

Donald: *frowns* Do you think they were important memories?

Sora: I don't think so or else you wouldn't have forgotten them. *pulls out Kiari's good luck charm* look.

Donald: what's that?

Sora: Kiari's good luck charm. She gave it to me a long while ago and told me it was very special to her and I promised to return it someday. That is a promise I won't ever forget. And because of that I won't ever forget Kiari. Isn't that right, Kiari? *tries to picture Kiari in his mind but only sees Namine* What? Who's that?

Donald:*confused* Maybe we should get going.

Sora: Yeah… right, it's just that… never mind.

*all walk towards the stairs*

-Stairs-

*Onahx is about to walk down the stairs in CO room when Axel comes in*

Axel: Onahx! There is something I want to talk to you about.

Onahx: You're sent by Xeaero I'm taking it.

Axel: This is on my own time.

Onahx: Then what do you want?

Axel: You're against the overthrowing of the organization, correct?

Onahx: Correct. And you are here to throw me out of this castle aren't you?

Axel: I would rather you stay actually, Saix sent Thex, Nax, and I here to eliminate the traitors.

Onahx: Naxanz seems to be helping them.

Axel: Larxene convinced her to join their efforts. Thex and I are still on the organization's side.

Onahx: I recall you fighting Sora.

Axel: I was just trying to show him what we can do. And if I kill him we still have Roxas.

Onahx: I also made an attempt at conveying him a few times actually. But he remains his confident self.

Axel: You had a bigger impact than I did. Meet Thex and I later, we have an idea

Onahx: Yeah, I might be late for that.

Axel: And why is that?

Onahx: Busy.

Axel: With what?

Onahx: That is for you to find out.

-Monstro-

Sora: That girl… who was she?

Goofy: What's wrong Sora?

Sora: a while back…. When I was trying to remember Kairi, there was this other girl there. Who was she?

Donald: Do you think that it's our memories screwing with us?

Sora: I don't know? I'm starting to think that we are losing our memories. Like when Goofy mentioned that castle but none of us remembered it until later.

Jiminy Cricket: I would help…..

Donald: Journal pages don't just vanish!

*Jiminy sighs*

Sora: We truly do need to finish this quick, our memories are seriously fading!

Donald: *starts running to the stairs* I'm right with you.

-stairs-

*Xeaero, Naxanz, Marluxia, and Larxene are all in the crystal ball room in CO when Onahx comes in*

Onahx: Xeaero! I have a question.

Marluxia: What do you want?

Xeaero: Yes Onahx?

Onahx: Are you just going to let Sora, the keyblade master, get floor after floor higher, and you aren't even putting an effort to stop him!

Xeaero: What do you mean? We already have him where we want him with Namine fixing his memories.

Onahx: Are you sure? You don't think that one test was enough? You don't think that he'll overcome the memory loss?

Naxanz: We don't.

Onahx: …. Naxanz, I didn't think that you were actually helping these guys. I mean Saix sent some members for different reasons.

Naxanz: Shut up. Realized this is a better option, overthrowing the organization.

Xeaero: Are you just here to persuade us?

Onahx: I'm not sure myself.

Xeaero: In that case maybe you need some more time to think, so leave us alone.

Onahx: I'd much prefer to stay.

Marluxia: Onahx

Onahx: You called, Marluxia.

Marluxia: *summons scythe* I must ask you to leave.

*Onahx smirks and summons his summoning rod and the cutscene blacks out*

-Halloween town-

*sora walks into the castle oblivion room and sees a dark corridor appear with a very hurt Onahx*

Sora: You again? I've had enough of your twisting and confusing words from when we met before! What could you want to 'warn' me about this time?

Onahx: *struggling to get these words out* to tell you that what you've come across so far isn't even the half of it.

Sora: What? How do you know this?

Onahx: Not much I can say about that, let's just say that I know my way around this castle.

Sora: well if you want me to turn around and go back then why don't you challenge me just like the others did?

Onahx: because as of now I don't have the same goal as them….. Do you even know what you're looking for here in the first place?

Sora: my friends, that's who! Riku, and na…..um... na…. I still can't remember her name.

Donald: And the king too!

Onahx: well who says they're here in the first place, how do you know?

Sora: um….. because I just know it! I can feel it in my heart.

Onahx: *smirks* you're lucky to have one. Are you so sure? Remember the discussion I had with you earlier about these bad guys.

Sora: *more angry* If you want to warn me about these bad guys so much then how come I've defeated all the ones that have come my way!? And if you are wearing the same clothing as these people, then you obviously deserve the same fate!

*sora throws his keyblade and Onahx is still in too much pain to get up and avoid it, then the keyblade simply curves out of Onahx's way once it gets to him*

Sora: what?

Naxanz: *walking down from the stairs* Hiya Sora, I'm Naxanz!

Sora: are you with him *points at Onahx*

Naxanz: why of course, I saw you about to get that death hit in on him with that oversized key and figured that I should come to a rescue as a fellow organization member.

Sora: *to Onahx* so you are one of them!

Naxanz: Whoa! Why are you yelling at Onni, even though he does deserve it. If anyone you should take your anger out on me *summons sword and shield*

Sora:*summons his keyblade back* I'd be glad to!

*battle starts*

-Naxanz Battle-

Naxanz: You are a tough one aren't you Sora? Too bad probability isn't on your side. *disappears in a dark corridor*

Sora: *looks at Onahx* How about you!?

Onahx: Sora, I sure hope you learn to recon better. *Onahx also disappears*

Sora: What does he mean by that?

-stairs-

*Larxene and Axel are in the crystal ball room*

Larxene: It looks like our keyblade master is right in place, isn't that right axel?

Axel: You all do seem to know what you are doing here.

Larxene: Right. You see what a brezze it'd be if you would join up. We could easily overthrow the rest of the organization with your power.

Axel: I agree, it would make it much easier *pretends to think* I'm in.

Larxene: *giggles* This will be a walk in the park.

Axel: would you like me to test Sora next?

Larxene Oh no, you already got your fun, it's my turn next.

*Naxanz comes in*

Naxanz: I weakened him for you. That'll make it easier to get the Namine facts through his thrick head.

Larxene: Good, I won't be gone long Axel. *Larxene Disappears*

-Sora's point of view-

*Sora, Donald and goofy walk into the next CO room*

Goofy: Have you remembered anything about that girl yet?

Sora: I've remembered a little. I remember back on the islands when I was little, Me and Riku would always talk to her. She was always quiet though. She loved to draw, Riku and I would often fight over who she would draw first. We did this for several months, on the beach. Then one day, she left. We don't know where she went to either. *flashback stops*

Donald: So is she in this castle?

Sora: I'm not sure…..

*Larxene corridors in*

Larxene: Maybe I could help.

Donald: I bet you Work with Axel!

Goofy: Or one of the other guys in the black coats!

Larxene: Too clever, I'm Larxene. So….. are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all those worthless memories and awaken the true memories that lie deep within your heart.

Sora: True memories? But I thought-

Larxene: Although it seems you're forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name why, she'll be heartbroken.

Sora: Poor girl? You can't mean…. Where is she!?

Larxene: She is being held deep within this castle by all the bad guys, oh you just have to save her, however * runs up and kicks Sora across the room* I'm a bad guy so you'll have to go through me.

*Kairi's good luck charm falls off Sora*

Sora: What is that? Is it mine?

Larxene: What a shame. You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No… that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart, now think carefully. What could it be and who gave it to you?

Sora: That girl… Nam…in…

Larxene: Sora…. Sora… It looks like you're getting it now.

Sora: Namine

Larxene: You're right Sora. Namine. She is the one who gave you this tacky little good luck charm. *picks it up* Now why couldn't you remember the name? Talk about heartless I couldn't believe you. It would serve me right, to smash this piece of junk!

Sora: Let it go! *hits it out of her hand* Namine gave this to me! It's very important to me!

Larxene: Oh it's important to you? *summons knives* Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!

*battle starts*

-after the battle-

*Larxene backs up and throws knives and Sora blocks them off*

Larxene: You're not as bad as I thought! I guess you are a hero, a heartless one at that.

Sora: Who asked you!?

Larxene: Does it hurt because it's the truth, you are just a baby. And if you are going to be a baby then here you go *tosses Sora the card* Another sample of your memories to get you through this castle, be a good boy and say 'thanks'. Ta-ta *disappears in a dark corridor*

Sora: Wait Larxene! *gets furious*

Jiminy Cricket: Sora clam down!

Sora: Why did I need someone like that to bring me back?

-Neverland-

*Axel is leaning up against a pillar in a CO room when Larxene corridors in*

Larxene: Whew, throwing that battle wore me out.

Axel: Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost.

Larxene: How dare you! you don't appreciate the nuances of—

Vexen: An ungainly effort.

*Vexen appears*

Larxene: Vexen.

Vexen: How could you be humbled by someone with such limited significance? *walks up to Larxene* You shame the organization.

Larxene: Why—

Axel: How can we help you Vexen? Its not very often we see you topside.

Vexen: I came to lend a hand. You two seem to think this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced that he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he is of any value.

Larxene: Well Here we go again, its just another excuse so you can carry out your little experiments, that's all.

Vexen: I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes.

Larxene: Hph, whatever.

Axel: You can do what you want, but you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for test your valet.

Vexen: Valet? It is the product of pure research.

Larxene: What it really is is a toy.  
Vexen: You should just learn to be quiet.

Axel: Anyway, since you came all this way, you will need this. *hands Vexen the destiny island card*

Axel: A gift to my elder. I hope you will use it to put on a good show for us. *Replicu appears*

-Stairs-

*Sora rushes up the stair and to the door*

Donald: Wait up Sora!

Sora: I can't, they have Namine, and I have to rescue her!

*Sora runs some more*

Goofy: Gawrsh I Sora really is in a hurry.

Donald: He just remembered a friend, then found out she's in trouble. We would be like this too.

Goofy: Like if the king were in trouble.

Replicu: Move outta my way *pushes Donald and Goofy aside*

Sora: It's… Riku, what are YOU doing here?

Replicu: Not happy to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something, you know, important.

Sora: I didn't mean that.

Replicu: Spare the excuses. I bet you had all but forgotten about me.

Sora: Are you crazy? I came all this way looking for you.

Replicu: But your not anymore, right. Now it's only Namine your looking for. You never cared for me just like you never cared about her feelings.

Sora: Namine's?

Replicu: I knew it. Just cause you want to see Namine —sorry— it doesn't go both ways. To tell you the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at your face.

Sora: why?

Replicu: Let your memories remind you why she left the islands, remember that and you'll know.

Sora: Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku.

Replicu: Go home Sora.*goes into darkness mode* I'll protect Namine. Anyone who goes near her,*summons sword* will have to go through me!

*Replicu slashes at Sora but Sora blocks it with his Keybladeand holds it*

Sora: Riku… I thought we were friends.

Replicu: Please Sora, when have you ever cared about me? Namine isn't the only one sick of looking at you, so am I! *laeps back and raises his sword*

Sora: Riku, stop it!

*battle starts*

-Replicu battle-

*Replicu take off running back the way he came*

Sora: Riku, wait!

*Replicu runs off*

Sora: aw *sigh*

Jiminy Cricket: I know what your thinking, you think Riku isn't your friend anymore.

*Sora is silent*

You know, this castle causes things to your memory. I bet he just forgot the two of you are friends, that's all.

Sora: You mean, he just forgot?

Jiminy Cricket: Yup, and instead of turning on him, we should find a way to get his memory back.

Sora: I guess *sighs again*

Donald: Do you remember the very first promise we made?

*Sora looks at them*

Donald & Goofy: Always smile!

Goofy: That was the promise we made when we first met each other. We promised to always keep smiling.

Sora: You right.

-Atlantica-

*Sora walks out of Atlantica and sees Replicu again*

Sora: Riku!

Replicu: Go home Sora!

Sora: No! Not until I rescue you and Namine.

Replicu: I don't remember asking to be rescued.

Sora: Did you forget? Kairi is there, waiting for us both to come home.

Replicu: You're the one who forgot! I told you at kingdom hearts, when we were closing the door "take care of Kairi." *Sora sighs* give it up. I'm not going back to the islands—for anything!

Sora: Not just for Kairi, what about the rest?

Replicu: You can have those losers, already forgot em'

Sora: That's enough! *summons keyblade*

Replicu: What about you, Sora? *points at Sora* Do you actually remember what they all look like?

Sora: Of course I do! *tries to remember but can't*

Replicu: Don't feel bad, it's what the castle does to you after a while. Its good, you forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time, what really matters. And I did. I know know the one thing that is most important to me, Sora. Protecting Namine, nothing else matters, not a thing.

*Sora has a flashback of the two of them wooden sword fighting when little*

Sora: I think I might jog your memory.

*Replicu gets in position to attack and the battle starts*

-2nd Replicu battle-

Replicu: *getting up* hpmh, too bad Sora. You can fight me all you want but I still won't remember a thing.

Sora: Come on Riku, lets stop fighting and go help Namine.

Replicu: together, right—so like you, always trying to worm your way into my heart.*thrust his sword at Sora*

Sora: When did I ever do that?

Replicu: Forgot that too, you never cared. It never mattered to you!

*Replicu runs off*

-Stairs-

*Axel walks up to Namine*

Axel: Does it hurt, Namine? What is it like watching your childhood friends tear each other apart all because of you.

*Namine looks at the ground*

Axel: You have my sympathies, from the heart.

*Namine gasps*

Axel: But don't waste your time. We nobodies can never hope to be somebodies.

-Sora's POV-

Sora: I don't get it, me and Riku both want the same thing. We both want to protect Namine. What's his problem?

Donald: Maybe it's because you care what happens to each other.

Sora: that's what I thought too….. but…..

Goofy: You can't give up, you and your friends are tied together.

Sora: That's right, Riku, Me, and … uh

Goofy: What was her name again?

Sora: I'm not that sure…. Anyways, Me, Riku, and Namine have always been friends and that's how it will stay.

-Hollow Bastion-

*Sora, Donald and Goofy all enter a CO room*

Goofy: *looking around* I Riku finally gave up on fighting you.

Sora: I don't see him anywhere.

Donald: I wonder where he is.

Sora: We will see him again soon, I just know it.

Jiminy Cricket: Hey Sora, you seemed kinda nervous when he said something about protecting Namine, why is that?

Sora: It was a promise I made to Namine a long time ago.

Donald: What was the promise?

Sora: I promised that I'd always protect her no matter what.

*end of cut-scene*

*Axel, larxene, and Vexen are all in the crystal ball room*

Larxene: What's going on Vexen? You Riku was suppose to counter Sora, where is he, what's he waiting for?

Axel: He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper in the castle, right, lets just leave it at that.

Larxene: Ah-ha I see now, I would have never guessed that, so sorry Vexen.

Vexen: silence!

Larxene: Predictable response. Forget it, men without hearts are so boring.

Vexen: Your one to talk, as if you had such a heart yourself.

Xeaero: Quit it! *He corridors in*

Vexen: Xeaero!

Xeaero: The simple fact is that your experiment was a failure. You better not disappoint us again.

Vexen: Disappoint YOU? You go too far. In this organization you are number XVII and I am number IV and I will not have you—

*Xeaero points a missile launcher at Vexen*

Xeaero: I've been entrusred this castle and Namine by our leader, and to keep you from causeing any more harm I have someone else heading to Sora to do what your replica was suppose to do. Don't defy me.

Larxene: If you do that would be defiant to the organization it's self, and we would just hate to see you eliminated, Vexen.

Xeaero: You can not beat Sora

Vexen: Pity to be so ignorant, as you can only see the surface if things. I should not expect you to appreciate my true might.

Xeaero: *puts the missile launcher away* then prove it to us.

Vexen: What?

Xeaero: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade.

Vexen: You insincerity is comforting. *Vexen uses a dark corridor to leave*

Axel: Now Vexen is going to want to seriously eliminate Sora.

Xeaero: How unfortunate. *walks over to Namine* What to do? You hero will cease to exist soon, but a believe thee is a certain promise he made you. Isn't that right Namine?

Namine: Right.

-Stairs-

*Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into CO room*

Sora: We've gotten pretty far up.

Goofy: What floor is this again?

Donald: isn't this the-

Naxanz: 10th floor.

*Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn around to see her*

Donald: Whoa! Where did you come from?

Naxanz: Heya, we sure are full of surprises, aren't we?

Sora: What do you want?

Naxanz: I only want to help you find Namine, Sora. If you do as I say, I just happen to know where she is.

Sora: Yeah, just like Axel right?

Goofy: There's no tricking us.

Naxanz: Axel? He wouldn't help you if he had a heart.

Donald: a heart?

Naxanz: That isn't a corsern of yours at the moment.

Sora: We don't care! I just want you to go away so I can help my friends!

Naxanz: Didn't Larxene give you this story already? You have to go through us first!

Sora: Fine! *summons keyblade*

Naxanz: Insolent one. You challenge the darkness time and time again and don't give any thought to the turn out.

Sora: I know the turn out! I win. Now go away *summons keyblade*

Naxanz: Why would I go so quickly? Maybe a quick and painful event might change those thoughts *summons sword and shield*

Sora: We aren't afraid! We beat you already!

Naxanz: Good keyblade master, this makes things a lot easier.

*battle starts*

-After the battle-

*Naxanz stands still and makes Sora's Keyblade miss her*

Naxanz: Good Sora, I got a little more effort from you this time.

Sora: Ya want effort?! *charges at Naxanz but she makes it miss*

Donald: Magic! *Donald cast Blizzard but I spins out of Naxanz's way*

Naxanz: Fortune isn't in your hand today. *she turns around and nails him with her sword.

*Sora drops to the ground* Goofy: Sora!

Sora: Ugh

Naxanz: Oh pain is a message, just ignore it.

*disappears via drak corridor*

-100 Acre Woods-

*Sora and company walk into another CO room and Vexen corridors in*

Sora: Who are you?

Vexen: I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Sora.

Goofy: A debt? *starts to whisper to Sora* Do you owe this guy something?

Sora: No of course not!

Vexen: Oh, but you do. You owe me for re-uniting you with your friend.

Sora: You mean—

Vexen: Yes, I was the one who brought Riku to you.

Sora: Then you're the one….. you're the one that's controlling him! What have you done to him?!

Vexen: I see no need to give you information on Riku, after all *summons shield* this is your final hour.

-Vexen battle-

Vexen: *sliding back* As I expected your not one to die so easily *shield disappears*

Sora: As if I'd ever lose to you!

Vexen: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even notice, I was delving deep into your memory as we fought, and here, look what found. A card crafted from all the memories on the other side of your heart.

*give the card to Sora the disappears*

-Stairs-

*Larxene, Axel, Marluxia, Naxanz, and Xeaero are all in the crystal ball room*

Axel: If Sora disappears that would mess up the organization's plans.

Marluxia: I trust you know what you need to do.

Axel: Haven't a clue really, maybe you could spell it out for me.

Marluxia: Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the organization. You must eliminate the traitor.

Axel: No taking that back later. *Disappears via dark corridor*

-different point of view-

*Vexen creates a dark corridor and is about to go through when he hears a vioce from behind him*

Onahx: Vexen, just where are you going now?

Vexen: Something that you all have just been to afraid to do! I'm going to finish the keyblade master off once and for all.

Onahx: Going against Marluxia much?

Vexen: I don't care what he says! I'm against the plan anyways.

Onahx: Looks like you and I have one thing and common after all. *Vexen turns back to the dark corridor* but you're still an idiot!

Vexen: *gets rid of corridor* What are you saying Onahx!? I'm number IV you're number XXI you only have power over Xivalio!

Onahx: I tend to ignore that factor of our organization.

Vexen: Don't insult your elders!

Onahx: I'm just trying to make a point to you, you're not beating the keyblade master anytime soon.

Vexen: Don't doubt me!

Onahx: I doubt. But just be forwarned this will lead to punishment from Xeaero, and you know what he isn't afraid to do anything of harm to an 'elder'

Vexen: Just watch and maybe you'll gain some respect for me after what I do. *disappears in a new dark corridor*

-Twilight town-

*Sora runs up to the old mansion and Vexen appears*

Vexen: Sora, a question for you. Your memories of Namine or your feelings here, which is more real I wonder.

Sora: Namine of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's only another one of you mean little tricks!

Vexen: *laughs* Memories can be cruel, in it's silence we forget, in it's obsession it binds our hearts.

Sora: Cut the riddles!

Vexen: I told you, it was from the other side of your heart that this place exists, it's your heart that remembers.

Sora: I don't know this place!

Vexen: If you remain bound to the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly in your heart then throw it away. You are not a keyblade master. Yes, just like my reading, your existence means nothing!

Sora: Means nothing? That's it you're the one who changed Riku! Every word you said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm going to defeat you and save Riku and Namine! That's…. what's in my heart!

*battle starts*

-After the battle-

Vexen: *falls to the ground* you have so much strength even at the mercy of your memory!

Sora: Just put Riku back!

Vexen: *laughing* Just put Riku back!? The riku you speak of has only to sink into the darkness and you will share that fate Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Namine the shackles will tighten and you'll end up becoming Xeaero's pawn!

Sora: Marluxia? What does Namine have to do with- *flaming chakram flys past and hit Vexen knocking him to the ground again, sora turns around to see Axel* Axel!

Axel: Yo Sora! Did I catch you at a bad time?

Vexen: Axel! What are you doing?

Axel: I came to stop you from talking too much.

Vexen: No, pease don't!

Axel: We nobodies who have nothing to be but still are, and now you can be nothing instead of just being a nobody. You're off the hook.

Vexen: No! please don't *cowering* I don't want to-

Axel: Goodbye.

*Axel snaps his fingers and Vexen explodes in a fiery array and gets absorbed by darkness*

Sora: What? Who are you people!

Axel: I'm not sure myself. *disappears in a dark corridor*

Onahx: *leaning on a tree in the distance* What did I tell you, Vexen. *disappears in his own dark corridor*

-outside twilight town-

*axel corridors into the room with Marluxia, Larxene, Naxanz, and Xeaero*

Larxene: Good job! I say good ridens to that blabbermouth.

Axel: Xeaero…. You were using Vexen to test Sora's strength weren't you?

Larxene: Not just Sora, you too. We wanted to know if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. And you did.

Naxanz: Now it's just time to finish the plan, right Namine?

Namine: Right.

-Sora's point of view-

*Sora & company walk into CO room to see Replicu again*

Sora: Riku!

*Replicu looks back and runs away, dropping a card*

Sora: What, Riku.

Goofy: Look at this he drop *picks up the card*

-stairs-

*Axel walks up to Namine*

Axel: You're all he's got left. If you don't stop this no one will.

Namine: But i….. It's too late.

Axel: You shouldn't give up just yet. *Axel walks to the other side of the room* Namine have you noticed, Marluxia doesn't seem to be around.

Namine: What are you saying?

Axel: Just that there is no one who would want to get in your way.

*Namine gasps and dashes out the door*

Axel: just make it count. *after a while* now this will be interesting.

-In destiny Islands-

*The islands have been torn apart by heartless*

Sora: What… Happened? What's going on!?

*Darkside appears and the battle begins*

-Darkside battle-

Sora: *looking everywhere* Where is she!? I have to preotect her!

*Namine appears behind him*

Namine: Sora.

Sora: Namine, it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you. *grabs her hand*

Namine: I really wanted to see you too. But this isn't the right way.

Sora: Namine?

Namine: I was alone for so long that I couldn't bear it, so I called out to your heart to come to this place. And now I'm so happy that you are here, but in your heart I had to—

Sora: Don't worry, I came here because I promised to protect you.

Namine: Thank you, but I'm not suppose to be in this picture. *a second Namine appears behind Sora*

Sora: Namine?

Namine: That isn't me, I'm not really here. I'm not in your heart, I'm not in anyone's heart. I never have or was suppose to exists.

Sora: What are you talking about? We were inseparable, but then….. you had to go away. I came all this way so we could have that again.

Namine: Are you sure that you wanted to see me?

Sora: Positive. I might have forgotten a lot in this castle but nothing about you! *pulls out the good luck charm* You gave this to me.

Namine: You have my good luck charm.

Other Namine: Don't listen to me. *Namine turns around*

Sora: What… am I suppose to do?

Other Namine: Just think Sora, who is really the most special to you? Reach to that faint memory that always glimmers deep inside your heart.

Sora: Who's most important to me? That's you Nami—

*Namine turns around as Kairi and the cutscene ends*

-Outside the destiny islands-

*Sora runs into CO room to see Namine*

Sora: Namine! The person that is most special to me, it isn't you, right?

Namine: No. The girl you really care about, the one who was always with you, was not me.

Sora: Then who was she? I can't remember her name. If she is so important…. then….. why can't I remember her.

Namine: Because I went into you memories and—

Replicu: *Walking down the stairs* Let ME explain. Plain and simple. It's because you memory is a train wreck. You aren't suppose to protect Namine, It's suppose to be ME. But you always get in the way. SORA!

*battle starts*

-3rd Replicu battle-

*Replicu is on the ground, out of energy*

Sora: *walking up to Replicu* Riku…

Replicu: *looks up* Have you not had enough?! *slashes at Sora, knocking him back*

Namine: Sora!

Sora: uhh, Riku…..

Replicu: looks like I claim victory. *Raises sword*

Namine: Please, stop!

Replicu: You are through! *goes to slash again*

Namine: I said STOP!

*Replicu collapses*

Sora: *trying to get up* Riku! *nothing* Riku! Come on, RIKU! *looks at Namine* What did you do? What happened to Riku?

*Larxene corridors in*

Larxene: A broken heart. You can thank her for smashing it.

Sora: His heart… smashed? Then… then what will happen to Riku?!

Larxene: *laughs* You are so fun to watch. If it's Riku your worried about, then don't. Because he was never really here.

Sora: What's that mean?

Larxene: You think I'm just going to say it? That's too easy. *giggle* oh, what to do.

Sora: Drop the games! *summon keyblade and tries to attack larxene but she kicks him across the room*

Larxene: *sighs* Then have it your way. Are you sure it might smash your little heart to hear this. Actually, I could live with that.

Sora: What's with Riku!

Larxene: That thing you think is riku, is nothing but an experiment by Vexen. No more than a toy, a puppet really. Its laughable. It called you a fake, but it was the fabrication all along.

Sora: *Struggling and failing to get up* Riku….. a fake?

Larxene: Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently, how could it remember anything? You got it? It's memories with Namine were planted, not real. *throws Replicu to the far wall* That means it has been picking fight with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. *turns to Namine* Isn't this right, Namine? Just so cute….. but behind the little face you do awful things.

Sora: Namine?

Larxene: Your so stupid. That is what her powers are all about, she can erase, rearrange, and even create new memories of anything even thing that never happened. The girl you have been trying to save all this time, is a witch who shackles people's hearts.

Sora: My memories…. Their all…..

Larxene: You do get it. Lies, lies, all lies nothing more than Namine's illusions. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. And we were so close too. We almost turned the keyblade master into our puppet, but that jerk Axel had to betray us! *knives appear* So now I'll just have to eliminate you.

Sora: you'll pay… *injured*

Namine: *stepping in front of Larxene* Don't!

Larxene: Huh? It's a little late, for the witch to grow a conscious. Last time I checked, you were the one who fooled around with his memories in the first place, creating this mess.

Namine: I know, but—

Larxene: I should tell you, I'm in an EXTREMLY foul mood! Thanks to you all of our plans are ruined!

*Larxene slaps Namine arcoss the room*

Sora: Namine!

Larxene: Are you upset? And you don't actually even know her.

Sora: I know, but still… I made a promise *steadily trying to get up*

Larxene: What is that?

Sora: A promise to Namine to keep her safe. The memories might be fake, but they are real to me. *crashes down again*

Larxene: Whatever, if that's how you want it. I guess your going down alone!

*Larxene is about to attcks Sora when a flying shield hits her and Donald and Goofy run in, Donald heals Sora*

Donald: Not if we can stop you!

Sora: Donald! Goofy! You found me.

Goofy: Of course we did, we were worried about you.

Donald: and we made a promise, a promise to protect you.

*they nod to each other then face Larxene*

Goofy: We stick together. It's always been the three of us and that's how it's going to stay!

Larxene: Fine, have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!

*battle starts*

-2nd Larxene battle-

((the writer was unwilling to write this cut-scene, if you must watch it, look it up on youtube.))

-stairs-

*Onahx comes through a dark corridor into a room with Xeaero and Naxanz*

Onahx: Soooo, how has the plan been going for you all?

Xeaero: We have no need for you Onahx. And we've also had enough interference from you!

Naxanz: Stay back Onahx. I might have saved you before but not again.

Onahx: Xeaero. Why are you persistent just like Sora? Namine has been let go, and Larxene has spoiled the plan to him as well.

Xeaero: Who says a plan B isn't called for.

Naxanz: We'll simply beat Sora in battle to force him to be our puppet.

Onahx: And you really think that you can? You saw what happened to Vexen, even after I warned him.

Naxanz: We are perfectly capable. I wasn't trying to beat Sora before, just trying to convince him that we're stronger than we look.

Onahx: That statement was aimed for Xero more of.

Xeaero: You dare defy my power?!

Onahx: I do dare.

Xeaero: (suddenly calmer) Then let me give you an example. *snaps his fingers and Naxanz turns red for a second then goes back to normal*

Naxanz: What did you…. wait, you didn't—

Xeaero: Let's see you change this probability.

*Xeaero summons his grab bag then pulls out a cross-bow and shoots Nax*

Naxanz: Nuuu

*Naxanz gets hit with the arrow as she says that^*

Naxanz: Quite the power….

*Naxanz disappears in darkness*

Xeaero: Does that prove it to you!

Onahx: … poor Nax.

*Onahx disappears through a dark corridor*

-Castle oblivion-

*Marluxia is walking through a CO room when Axel walks in behind him*

Marluxia: You have some nerve showing your treasonous face around here.

Axel: Treasonous? Now what could you mean by that?

Marluxia: If it were not for you meddling, we could have turned the keyblade master into our slave.

Axel: oh right, your big plan. You use Namine to re-write Sora's memory piece by piece and he turns into her puppet. Then using Namine and Sora together, the four of you overthrow the organization. I would say that you are the traitor, Marluxia.

Marluxia: When were you suspicious?

Axel: Do either of us have the heart to believe anyone?

Marluxia: You just eliminated Vexen to gain our trust.

Axel: Correct, and what was the order you gave me then? "Eliminate the traitor" *chakrams appear* I always follow orders Marluxia.

-more of castle oblivion-

*Axel is fighting Marluxia*

Axel: Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. Now you must do the same! *throws chakrams at Marluxia*

Marluxia: *putting his scythe in the way to block the chakrams* Why are you after me? There was Naxanz and Xeaero in on this to.

Axel: You're just too big a piece to the puzzle, Xeaero depends on you a lot.

Marluxia: And you are saying?

Axel: The organization has been betrayed, in that name I'll annihilate you. *throws flaming chakrams at Marluxia*

*Marluxia phases out of the way and the burning chakrams go past him, into the next room and lights it on fire*

Marluxia: *looks at the fire then axel* That line's not for you.

Axel: Had to give it a try…. Whoa! *dodges the flower attack from Marluxia's scythe*

*Marluxia summons Namine and un-summons his scythe*

Axel: Is that your shield?

Marluxia: I wonder. Are you listening Sora?

*Sora walks in*

Marluxia: Axel says he's willing to hurt Namine to get me, you won't let that happen will you?

*Sora summons keyblade*

Axel: Come on, you aren't Marluxia's puppet already, are you?

Sora: After you, he's next.

Axel: In that case *uses a dark corridor to teleport to the doorway to the flaming room* we'll just have to talk later.

*Axel runs into the flaming room*

Sora: What? Get back here!

Marluxia: Axel is just afraid that he will be defeated.

Sora: He better be!

Marluxia: However *grabs petal and scythe appears* I'm not.

*battle starts*

-Marluxia battle-

Marluxia: No… this…. can't be! I won't go down!

*Marluxia reaches towards Sora but vanishes into petals*

5.

*Sora walks into the flaming room*

Sora: Where are you Axel?!

Axel: *walking from the flames* Now sora I'd rather not fight you.

Sora: Whys that?

Axel: but I can't dishonor the organization now can I!

*the fire get bigger and the battle starts*

-2nd axel battle-

*flames slowly die down*

Axel: you were stronger than I thought!

Sora: What are you hiding from me?!

Axel: Sorry, I'd hate to kill the suspense.

-the last of castle oblivion-

*sora walks into room in castle oblivion and sees Xeaero walking away towards a different room*

Sora: Hold up! You are the one who caused this all, aren't you?

Xeaero: I'd say the blame is all yours, Sora.

Sora: What? I never wanted to see any of you in the first place! I—well I've realized that my friends being here was just a trick to fool me into trap. Now I'm just getting Namine's revenge for her.

Xeaero: Oh yeah? Then approach me. Attack me with all your strength.

*sora starts to run up to Xeaero with his keyblade but stops when he sees a dark corridor appear*

Onahx: *appearing from the corridor* you just don't follow directions now do you sora? I told you this place would lead to some bad guys who just want you and your keyblade.

Sora: And there is just two left! *points keyblade at Onahx*

Onahx: I'm not in a mood to battle at the moment. It will come in time.

Xeaero: Why won't you battle Sora, Onahx?

Onahx: because you aren't the one I want to win!

Sora: Wait—

Xeaero: *ignore sora* Oh, but I will. Now go ahead and battle him for me will you?

Onahx: I don't believe you are the superior, Xeaero.

Sora: -Onahx? …. Xeaero?

Onahx: Smart Sora, you learned our names.

Xeaero: I have my ways. Do you want to keep the power you still hold onto?

Onahx: *shyly* uh, your foiling powers don't scare me!

Xeaero: Are you sure? Should I remind you of what happen to Naxanz?

Sora: What's going on! Who am I fighting first?

Onahx: *turns to Sora* Trust me, I'm more on your side than his, *sighs* but I guess my hands are tied here.

*Xeaero start walking up the flight of stairs and neither of them notice*

Onahx: *summons summoning rod* Try to survive now.

*battle starts*

-Onahx battle-

*Onahx slides back, spins his rod then points it at Sora*

*Sora charges at him but Onahx corridors to a different spot in the room*

Sora: *turning around* Come here!

Onahx: Tone it down Sora. I'm afraid I'll be leaving now.

Sora: Whys that?

Onahx: because I have accomplished what I came to do. See ya later. *Disappears in a dark corridor*

-Save, then Stairs-

*Sora runs into CA room and sees Xeaero waiting for him*

Sora: You ready to face me yet?!

Xeaero: heh, The question is, are you ready to face me?

Sora: What? I've been waiting for a battle for the past like 20 rooms! And you put me up against that axel guy and Onahx!

Xeaero: Those were simply test to see your strength. You passed with darkening colors.

Sora: You people don't make sense! Just let go of Namine and things won't have to get ugly!

Xeaero: Why do you even want her? You didn't even know her before you entered this castle!

Sora: I might not have, but I know that she is in danger in your hands, and I'm not one to walk away from something like this!

Xeaero: You are a persistent one aren't you? *smirks*  
Sora: I don't care what you say! *keyblade appears* I can see where this is going.

Xeaero: And if you are going to be this persistent then this is just what I'll have to do.

Sora: What?!

*Namine appears*

Xeaero: Erase Sora's memories!

Namine: What? But if I do that-

Xeaero: do it!

Sora: do it Namine! I don't care if my memories are erased!

Goofy: besides, if you do he still has us to remind him

Sora: that's right, I have my friends to piece my memories back together.

Xeaero: idiot! If your memories are completely erased then you will be nothing but an empty shell! Just like that pathetic replica of vexen's

Namine: No! I'm not going to erase Sora's memories… I won't do it!

Xeaero: Fine, have it your way.

Sora: So your just going to give me Namine?

Xeaero: I never said that now did i? She might refuse to erase your memories and for that she's useless to me! * Xeaero pushes Namine aside*

Sora, Goofy, and Donald: Namine!

Xeaero: I might not be able to erase your memories, but I can disable every card you have of it's power making you a pathetic weakling.

Goofy: You can do that?

Xeaero: *smirks*

*Xeaero puts his fingers in position to snap but then riku replica jumps out of a dark portal and attacks Xeaero*

Repilcu: So I'm pathetic!

Xeaero: You! Your just a shell? How can you have feelings?

Replicu: I might not have many memories but I'm going to follow the one I have. I will protect Namine!

Sora: Riku! I thought you said that I was useless to Namine?

Replicu: Well… I guess not completely useless-

Xeaero: Imbeciles! *pulls out the grab bag* You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies! You would be one who has a heart but cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You'll never defeat me!

*battle starts*

-Xeaero battle-

*Xeaero drops to the ground and vanishes into darkness*

Sora: We….. we did it!

Donald: What happens now?

Goofy: I guess we—

Xeaero: Fools! It's not over. What you defeated was merely an illusion replica of myself. If you choose to lose enter the last door. If you don't, you may not see your old memories again.

Sora: *looks at everyone* Let's end this.

-door-

*Sora walks in to see standing in a mass room*

Xeaero: *while putting the grab bag over his shoulder* Sora, I'm afraid your visit to the castle has met the end of it's tests. *wind starts to pick up and blow tremendously* Your dark fate awaits.

-2nd Xeaero battle-

*Xeaero throws his grab bag, over his head and has it open wide in the center of the stage*

Xeaero: This is where your story ends.

*the grab bag start sucking in and Sora and Xeaero are dragged in*

-Final Xeaero battle-

*falls down*

Xeaero: You…. out-powered…. ugh

*falls face down and starts to fade as the bag keep sucking in*

Sora: I needa a way out…. *looks up*

Replicu: Sora! …. Hurry! *struggling*

*Sora jumps and grabs it's hand and Replicu pulls Sora up*

Replicu: You think that key could help here?

Sora: I'm on it.

*Sora summons his keyblade and locks the grab bag and leaves the room*


End file.
